Through The Darkest Hours
by LizSkellington
Summary: Itachi Uchiha has many secrets. His second biggest secret is his daughter! Nadeshiko is Itachi's daughter? Since when did he have a daughter.Well, to those of you who don't know, he has one now.
1. Is She A Hostage?

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own any part of Naruto. Everything goes to the respective owner.**

* * *

**Nadeshiko Uchiha was skipping along after her father, Itachi, and his partner Kisame. They were going to the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. Itachi had something to check on and he didn't trust the other members of the Akatsuki with his daughter, except Sasori. He had always had a soft spot for children. Nadeshiko was only ten anyway. Nadeshiko looked like her father, except her eyes and hair was a little lighter, due to the interception of her mother's blonde hair.**

**Nadeshiko was wearing her favorite red dress that ended right before her knees and had a color that was white. The color had a red string tied in a bow coming out of it where it met near the middle of her neck. Her hair was up and she had two bunches of hair on the top of her head in ponytails, the rest of her hair falling and framing her face, ending where her face ends. **

**She yawned and jumped in front of Itachi, putting her arms up for her to pick her up. He smiled and picked her up, slinging her across his back. She rested her head against his shoulder closed her eyes.**

**Kisame looked back at the father and daughter, he usually didn't like that sort of thing but he would have never thought Itachi would make a good dad. He had volunteered to hold Nadeshiko's bag and was secretly looking at the contents in it. Her cherry wood flute was sitting on top of her clothes at the brim of the bag. That's what was so special about her, she did her jutsu through the music coming out of her flute. That is mainly why she is with Itachi, if there was nothing special about her she would be thrown on the streets most probably. **

**. . .**

**The next morning Nadeshiko was bouncing up and down with a skip to her step, although she always had a skip in her step it was more prominent now. She had her flute in her hand as they were passing through the forest. There had just been a war at Konoha and they were going to pay a visit. Apparently the Third had died, and the funeral was this afternoon. It was lightly drizzling. **

"**Don't wander off," Itachi told her. " 'Course not!" She winked as she ran ahead but not far enough so he couldn't see her.**

"**misty," She murmured as they neared the south gate. As they walked in the ninja tried to stop them but Itachi put him under genjutsu and he passed out. They continued their walk. Kisame picked up Nadeshiko and put her on his shoulders, "Be quiet," he commanded. She saluted him and nodded as they walked further in the mist.**

**As they got farther into the village the fog receded and Itachi told Nadeshiko to look around but not to tell anyone her name is anything other than Nadeshiko. She nodded as she skipped of. She was currently looking at a ramen shop, they didn't have time for breakfast this morning and she had been very hungry. Her thought were interrupted when she was pushed by someone, she looked up to see a boy, he had spiked yellow hair and blue eyes, he was a ninja. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"**

"**It's okay."**

**He saw her look longingly at Ichiraku's Ramen. "Naruto." Naruto put his hand out and she looked at it curiously and finally put her hand in his in hesitation. "Nadeshiko,"**

"**Naruto!" Ichiraku walked out from behind the kitchen, "The usual, do you have a pass?'**

"**Yeah!" Naruto cheered as he looked for something all around. "Where did it go?" He started stripping looking for the pass and ended up in his underwear.**

**Nadeshiko stifled her laugh. When Naruto ended up finding it behind his headband and ran of. She had a bad feeling in her stomach and she took out her flute. **

"**That's to bad, it was just getting fun. They don't know how lucky they are." Nadeshiko stopped on a bridge, she saw her father and Kisame we just finishing fighting. Itachi turned and looked at her. "It's time to go," He said and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked at the four behind them. She cocked her head at the man wearing spandex and giggled a little. He was holding a mad with gray hair and there was a woman and a man behind him. The man was smoking. Itachi motioned for her to go over there and she did, he grabbed her shoulder with a tight grip and they disappeared.**

"**Who was that girl?" Kuraine asked, "I don't know but she has some connection to them, whoever they are," Gai said. "Might be a hostage, but I've never seen her."**

"**Must be," Asuma replied.**

**Gai motioned with his hand for the three to leave, "let's get Kakashi to the hospital," They nodded and set out. . .**

**.com/image/little+?o=70**

**Nadeshiko Uchiha**


	2. Finding The Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I do _not _own any part of Naruto. Everything goes to the respective owner.

This is episode 83 of Naruto.

__________________

"Stay here, Nadeshiko," Itachi said, putting both hands on her shoulders to hold her in place behind a fern. She pouted and shook her head. "I want to help too!"

"It won't be much help if you get hurt." Nadeshiko rolled her eyes but crossed her legs and played with the hem of her dress. He sighed and looked ahead to where Kisame was waiting. He looked back down and Nadeshiko was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Pwease, pwetty pwetty pwease?" She had her lower lip out and her eyes big. "Fine." She grinned widley and jumped on him then crawled around him so that she was on his back.. Her arms clung around his neck and in her left hand she grasped her flute. Her legs hung around his waist.

They ran up to Kisame and he chuckled at Nadeshiko's smug grin. "Couldn't rein your ten year old daughter in? I think you are losing your touch, Itachi." Itachi ignored his comment and continued walking as Kisame ran to catch up with the pair.

"Where are we even going, you never told me dad."

"To find the Kyuubi," Itachi told her absently. She nodded and looked at the road. They were in the mountains, standing on a cliff currently. "Maybe you can fight him evenly, Itachi. But I can't. He's to strong."

"Yes, if we both fought him we would both be killed. Or in a good case we'd kill him but we would die along with him. Even if we had more men that result would not change." Nadeshiko was confused and cocked her head to the side but they didn't glance at her, the two were scouring the terrain with their eyes. "His care-taker is a legendary Sannin," Kisame said. Nadeshiko now understood who they were talking about. Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi, they nine tailed fox demon. "Konoha's Uchiha clan and the Mist's Seven Shinobi-gatana seem petty before his name, even," Kisame continued his sentence.

"Yes, but… every strong opponent has a weakness."

Itachi stood back up and turned. "Let's go," he said. Nadeshiko reached her arms out to him and he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. They walked into a town and Nadeshiko was freaked out by it. Kisame grabbed her under arms and lifted her of Itachi. "You need to walk now," He told her. Kisame knew that having Nadeshiko on Itachi's shoulders would draw attention. "Nadeshiko? What information do you have on Jiraiya, the Toad Sage?' Itachi asked as they turned a corner into a deserted road.

Nadeshiko racked her mind, thinking of all the books she has read and studied. Finally she remembered a file, the file was left there because of Orchimaru's once part in the organization. "Jiraiya, The Toad Sage. He summons toads. One of the legendary Sannin. He has written several books and is caught peeping in on women's bath saying he is researching for his next book--" She was about to say more but Itachi motioned with her hand for her to stop. He nodded to Kisame and Kisame took Nadeshiko away as Itachi looked for a woman to lure away the white-haired man from Naruto.

Soon Itachi returned and Kisame and Nadeshiko located where Naruto was staying. Itachi grabbed Nadeshiko and started to run. Nadeshiko wasn't a very good runner. She was decent but not fast enough to keep up with anyone in the Akatsuki. Usually when everyone was there she would ride with Deidara on one of his clay birds. They stopped in front of an inn. "Nice," Nadeshiko muttered.

They reached a door on the third floor and Itachi placed Nadeshiko behind him and in front of Kisame and he knocked and kept knocking util the door opened half way.

Nadeshiko.

I realized you couldn't see the link last time. Sorry if it doesn't work again this time. Your supposed to see a picture if it isn't there.


	3. No Fun For Nadeshiko

Disclaimer: I do _not _own any part of Naruto. Everything goes to the respective owner.

This is written in Nadeshikos' Point of View.

Episode 84 of Naruto

* * *

The door was opened wider and I caught a glimpse of the yellow haired boy. His blue eyes were wide. No doubt my dad was glaring at him with his Sharingan activated. He was observing us. He couldn't figure out who we were. I smiled and though he couldn't see it I thought he felt it. But then I stopped when I realized I can't be friends with him. We have to extract the demon from him and that will kill him.

"To think hat this little boy has the nine-tailed inside of him.." Kisame said, stepping in front of me so he was on the side of my dad. I grasped his cloak, but Kisame just smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Naruto-kun, your coming with us," My dad said. I'm just realizing this but Kisame is much taller than my dad. "Let's go outside,"

Naruto stepped outside and they turned. I was still behind Kisame and I let go of his cloak, I tried to get into the middle of them and squirmed my head in between their arms. Dad looked down at me and the corners of his mouth raised a bit but went back down. "Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around, perhaps we should cut of a leg or two." I rolled my eyes again as Kisame gripped his sword. That wouldn't work well, his sword is meant to cut, it is meant to shave and eat chakra out of the body.

Naruto looked startled and his eyes widened more. He glanced between my dad and Kisame, and his eyes met mine. He took a hesitant step back when he saw I was just standing next to them. "Then I shall," Kisame started advancing toward Naruto and Naruto took a step back with each of his steps forward. I turned my head when I heard loud breathing, someone panting. "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

"Uchiha, Itachi"

"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto repeated. _No duh, _I thought. I mean, what other person has the Sharingan? I'm pretty sure the Easter Bunny does not.

I turned to look at my "Uncle," I did not want, or did I need an uncle. I am perfectly content with just having a daddy and the whole Akatsuki. H e had raven hair like dad's. In all truth they looked very similar. "The Sharingan… And he's very similar to you. Who is he?" Kisame said, taking the words out of my mouth, or brain.

"My little brother," Dad answered. Sasuke was glaring at daddy's back and I glared at him. I took my flute out of my pocket and held my arms at my sides so it wouldn't be noticed. "I heard you entire clan was killed, by you." Kisame said plainly. Dad didn't respond.

"Uchiha, Itachi. I am going to kill you!" Sasuke said. How many times have I heard that one? A lot. My dad turned to look at Sasuke and they opened their eyes to reveal the Sharingan. "Like you said," Sasuke said. "I hated you, detested you! And just to kill you I've," Blue lighting came from his hand. Chidori, I assume. I've read about it once. I gripped my flute tighter as Sasuke continued. "I've survived."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said alarmed. I looked back at him. He was still just as nervous as when we first go there. Poor him. "I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said. He charged at my dad. Kisame grabbed the back of my dress and lifted me to be closer to him. My dad grabbed Sasuke's hand and put it to the wall. Sasuke has got to be faster and stronger before he can kill my father.

Naruto made a hand sign and the red chakra of the kyuubi filled the area around him. "I see, this is the Kyuubi's chakra," Kisame muttered. He let go of me and brought my flute up closer and held it to my chest. Ready to paralyze incase of any risky moves. "You're a bother," My dad said and he snapped Sasuke's wrist. I hadn't been paying attention to them. "Sasuke!" Naruto called, he started the hand signs of the summoning jutsu. I was about to play but Kisame beat me to it and divided his chakra, he sword eating it all up. "My sword can shave and eat chakra," Kisame explained. I pouted. I wouldn't be having any fun in this fight. None at all. "It would be annoying if he used his petty techniques. Perhaps we should cut of his arm before a leg," Kisame raised his sword and put it in front of Naruto's face. "I think he's uncomfortable with that there," I told Kisame. He looked down at me. "That's the first time you've spoken in a while, Nadeshiko." I shrugged. "I didn't have anything to say." Naruto tried harder to make the chakra come out. "Futile," Kisame said as he lifted his sword, ready to swing. But when it was about to hit him, Naruto managed to get some chakra out and summoned a toad. I raised my eyebrows. "Impressive," I muttered to myself.

"You two don't know me very well," Jiraiya poofed in behind Naruto. It wasn't him who summoned the toad, it was Jiraiya. "Jiraiya the man… is better at winning girls, than being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty only. When you become great like me, woman will swoon over your own beauty."

I rolled my eyes. Perverted old man.


	4. Their Stupid

Disclaimer: I do _not own any part of Naruto. Everything goes to its respective owner._

_Nadeshikos point of view._

_Episode 85 of Naruto_

* * *

"_Don't give me that! One wink, that's all it took, from one pretty girl!" Naruto screamed, pointing a finger at the sage. I rolled my eyes. "You fell for their trap like a pound of bricks, Pervy Sage," I snorted. Dad looked at me and I smiled as I took my flute out of my pocket again. I might actually have to do something now. I looked back at the scene in front of me and Kisame was talking._

"_Whatever name you go by, Master Jiraiya, I must say you are quite a disappointment.," I second that notion. "It's almost impossible to believe that you are one of the three legendary Sannin."_

_I guess Naruto didn't know that he was a Sannin, and he freaked out. I walked over to the wall behind Kisame and sat down and played with the holes in my flute. "Don't be fooled by appearances or anything this little kid might say," Jiraiya answered calmly. "What kind of bastard would do something like this?" he asked, putting down the woman. " Using his Sharingan to put genjutsu under an innocent woman. And just in order to separate Naruto from me." Then he shouldn't let himself surrender into temptation. " I know that he's the one you're really after."_

"_That explains why Kakashi knew, you told him," Dad said. "You are right, Naruto is the true prize that Akatsuki are after, and we will have him." Naruto gasped and staggered backward a step. I stood up and gripped my flute tighter and got my hands ready for first position. The toad disappeared. "You are not getting Naruto, no way."_

"_We'll see about that."_

"_Actually," Jiraiya started, "This is all very convenient, I can eliminate you both at the same time," he said with a determined look on his face. "Stay out of this," Sasuke struggled. He was standing up barely now. "The only one who is… going to eliminate him… is me!"_

"_Go away, you don't interest me right now."_

"_Well get interested," Sasuke charged and pulled his arm back ready for a punch but when he got close, dad kicked him back into the wall. "Damn, you lousy!" Naruto charged but was interrupted by Sasuke. "No, Naruto. Mind your own business," he told him. Naruto stopped but hesitated for a moment. "I've told you before, I have lived my whole life for this day," Sasuke started getting back up. " This moment, this fight is mine!" He activated his Sharingan. He ran at us again but dad countered and hit him back to the wall. "I'm not finished, this fight is mine."_

_It was fruitless, anything he could do dad could do better. Sasuke simply is not strong enough yet. "So be it," dad muttered. Naruto made a move but I stuck my flute out in front of him. "This does not concern you, stay out of it," I told him plainly. "Little brat," he said under his breathe. I ground my teeth together and bit my lip. This kid is getting on my last nerve. _

_Dad was beating Sasuke up, and he was showing no mercy. All though I knew it hurt him inside to harm his little brother, but he had to. Sasuke could not get involved in this, he was simply making our task more difficult. Dad had him under genjutsu now, it as sad to watch. I have to help him," Naruto whispered. I put my attention on him and put my flute to hi neck then reached into Kisame's ouch since he wasn't very far from me and pulled out a kunai and held it in my left hand. Kisame glanced at me but returned his gaze to dad and usual flicker to the white haired man. "Don't move," I whispered to him. He stared at me disbelievingly. I might be only ten but I was chunin level. _

"_Now what, using Tskumiyo on his own brother," Kisame said. I looked at the screaming Sasuke and couldn't bare the sight of it, I looked at the ground. "That does it, I'm through standing around!" Naruto ran at dad and Sasuke and I ran after with Kisame trailing and eventually passing me up. But I stopped and realized we left Jiraiya alone, he was doing hand signs and when I was about to play my flute it was to late. He had finished. Pink stuff covered the walls, I chewed on my inner check in frustration._

"_Ninja art: toad mouth trap. You three have just been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome, my friends to the belly of the beast! He has a very sensitive digestive track, be careful not to upset him. Not the most glorifying way to die is it? Must be humbling to think you've been seduced to toad bate." I glared at him and began to move when the pink tissue wrapped itself around my feet. "Don't move Naruto, just remain calm." Now he says it." I hardened my glare._

"_Kisame, Nadeshiko, come," dad said. I pulled my feet from ground and slowly walked over to help Kisame get his sword out. But when I finally got it out the pink wrapped itself around my waist. I growled. Dad was hesitating to go. "Get me later!' I yelled he nodded and they started running. Jiraiya sent the pink flesh after them and it looked disgusting. And when I heard them get out they ran off. "Sure leave me!" I barked at them. I pulled myself out and ran over to them. "Idiot, he's going to kill himself," I whispered when I saw the black flames. "What was that," Jiraiya asked my, I turned my head. I attempted to grab my flute from my pocket but then I realized I must have dropped it helping Kisame get his sword out. "Hey you!" I jerked my head up to see Jiraiya looking at me. I played innocent. "Me?"_

"_Yes you, what are these black flames?"_

"_Like I would tell you!" I said, growing irritated. Did he think he could capture me then I would spill every little thing I knew. Well he had another thing coming to him. I walked back around and went to pick up my flute and walked back slowly. I stopped when I saw Sasuke stuck in the wall. I walked up to him and concentrated the chakra in my hand to heal, green chakra formed around my hand and I lifted it to his head. I wasn't the best with medical purposes but I could do something._

"_Well that takes care of that, now for Sasuke," I looked over at the blonde boy and the white haired man. The were gawking at me. "I'm not heartless," I snapped. I moved my hand and Sasuke began to fall out. Naruto ran to catch him. Jiraiya stamped his foot and the pink tissue slowly began to disappear. While they were focused on Sasuke and the jumpsuit guy came I inched back slowly toward the stairs. They were pretty stupid. I strolled down the stairs and they haven't yet figured out I was gone. I mean I'm younger than them and I'm smarter. I walked out of the lobby when I realized it would have been easier going through the hole dad made with Amaterasu. I went back to where set up camp. _

"_I'm back!" I called as I dropped my flute by my bag. They were sitting by a fire and looked at me. "We heard you a while ago," Kisame snickered. "Well, for a Sannin, he's stupid," I said sitting down on the third rock, the way we sat made a triangle. "Are they?" Dad asked. I then proceeded to tell them what happened after they left. _


	5. Worth It

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. Everything goes to their respective owner.**

**Ohhh, Itachi really does love Nadeshiko!**

**Written in Third Person**

* * *

**It was a long walk back to the base. It was at least three towns over. The trio stopped to get food but always set up camp far away. And when they did get back it had been two days. They were taking their time to get back. Nadeshiko either sat outside or roamed around the town they were in. They would move bases again soon to get to the main base. It was a routine and it got repetitive after a while, but being in the Akatsuki, you get used to it. **

**Currently Nadeshiko was packing her bag. They were leaving in the morning and she wanted to sleep as much as she could. A ten year old needs her sleep.**

"**Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko turned her head and Kisame was standing there. She raised herself up from the mat she was sitting on. "Yes?"**

"**Change of plans, we are leaving tonight in two hours or so," she nodded her head and he walked away. Nadeshiko packed her bags faster. There was a reason we were leaving faster. There was a festival going on in the town we were in and Itachi promised to take her for a little while tonight. So there has to be a good reason as to why he would break his promise. He never broke his promises without a good reason.**

**She walked out of the room and out to the entrance through the trees. The base they were at was underground. When she walked out from behind the wall she quickly hid her self in the shadow, making sure that the boy with blonde hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit did not see her, not even her outline. Nadeshiko stayed behind the wall of dirt until he left, leaving his bag of food. She walked over to it and looked inside. Everything was empty.**

**She sighed and stood up, walking into the town. She looked around a little and bought some candy before heading back. Kisame had all of the bags out front and he was muttering profanities under his breathe. "Where's dad?" Nadeshiko asked. He glanced up at her before glaring slightly. "He went to look for you," he growled.**

"**Sorry," she bowed. He sighed and walked over to ruffle her front bangs. "It's okay, kiddo, just don't run of. You know Itachi doesn't like you alone." Nadeshiko nodded her head and walked down to the hill and sat down. Letting the wind blow her hair in a tight, high ribbon on her head. With it pulled up it went to the middle of her back and it was a brown color with onyx in it every now and then.**

**It was about five minutes later when Itachi showed up. He smiled slightly at the sight of his daughter but his look went apathetic when Kisame walked in to view. "Ready?" Itachi asked. Nadeshiko nodded and Kisame laughed. "Been ready for an hour, Itachi." **

**Itachi quickly slung Nadeshiko across his back along with two bags as Kisame picked the remaining one up and they started running. They were going strait to the main base. **

**I'm hungry," Nadeshiko mumbled sleepily after a while. Itachi looked at her on his back. It would be at least another day and a half before they got back to base. He sighed, it would be longer than a day and a half with Nadeshiko if he didn't want to damage her health. **

"_**The joys of being a parent,"**_** Itachi muttered to himself. Kisame chuckled ahead of him but shut up with the glare he received from Itachi. Itachi could not help thinking he did not sign up for this but the reward of seeing his owl flesh and blood grow older was worth it. He was sure. **


	6. A New Reality To The Hidden Leaf

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, everything goes to it's respective owner. I only own Nadeshiko

Thank you to Lilyonalillypad for the motivation for this chapter. I have been think of it for a while but have not found myself able to write it. The same goes with my mibba. So sorry again I have not updated in so long, but I'm back. Frankly I miss this story. And I definitely will finish it. I miss Naruto so after rewatching some Shippuden episodes I decided to write.

Two new people enter the story, guess who?

Gingerly laying Nadeshiko on her bed, Itachi stood slowly and brushed the hair from her face before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Sweeping out of the room silently he closed the door behind him. It had become a habit of Deidara to sneak up on Nadeshiko while sleeping at times, he would subject her to his newest art. She had almost been blown away by one of them. Needless to say that Itachi did not have to lay a hand on Deidara, mainly because Nadeshiko was beating him. That was when her Sharringan awakened. She was a natural at it.

"Itachi-san," Deidara greeted as Itachi walked into the room.

"I'm not in the mood for you to mess with Nadeshiko tonight," Itachi said calmly.

"Fine then, don't have to tell me twice." Deidara shrugged and walked out of the room and to the hall, closing the door behind him with a loud slam. Itachi groaned and sat down. Putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. His head had been hurting more and more, he knew it was only a matter of time before his eyes killed him.

Konoha:

"We can not find any information on the girl who was there with them. Only that she has been sighted with several different Akatsuki members, but mostly Itachi and Kisame. She channels her chakra through a flute that she carries around. The melodies created flows on the wind and paralyzes the body as well as shutting down four of the five senses," The ANBU member said to Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

"What sense is left?" He asked, the abilities of what that small girl who seemed no older than twelve had. She was a strong one, especially is she was traveling around with Itachi Uchiha.

"Sight."

"_Of course, she would leave the body to depend on sight, it gather's most information on the world through the eyes already. And not being able to hear or smell anything but heightening the sense of sight momentarily, that would make the situation her opponent is inn even more terrifying. She is a high danger," Kakashi thought. _

_Never in all of his life would he think some one would be able to do all of that through a chakra flute. The simple weapon is usually given to Academy students in Konoha, but to be using it still, he would think she mastered the art of it. _

_This child, who ever she may be, was a epitome of danger. He needed to know every detail about her small self. He felt a craving for it. Reasoning his sanity, he decided that this small girl unkown to him would be a top priority to him. For he had never met such a skilled child, well maybe one. But he was also a child then. Other than that, only one other who the girl was traveling with as of latest sighting._

_He was afraid of this girl and it showed. He thanked the ANBU and looked over the file he had constructed on the girl that Kakashi had mentioned. He was stunned, even with such small information, at the extent of this girl. It amazed him, he knew that she must have trained her whole life. He was making it his duty, no matter what to take this girl down and strip her of so much power before he die. Or he feared the world might be in danger, Because to him, the girl was headed down the never ending road of evil, where on many stops she will have to battle good. _


	7. We Are Pretty Impatient

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, wish I did. The world would be in bad order than, so maybe it's a good thing.

I feel really bad guys. Why? I haven't updated since like April and it July. I suck. Admit it, I've been caught up with Mibba. Sorry. I'm soo sorry.

So you guys get mega update!

Enjoy~~

"I still do not get it Sasori-sama," Nadeshiko said. She was watching him construct a new puppet. "Why must everything be hidden, if it is on the outside, wouldn't it seem more intimidating?"

It was not uncommon for her to follow Sasori around. She found him fascinating. Sasori would be lying to say he did not enjoy the small girl. He liked to listen to her theories and reasoning, he felt honored that she was so interested in him.

"That way they do not know what they are up against," he said without breaking concentration as he put a knife in place.

"I get it! That way they don't know what going to happen, and if they underestimate you they will let their guard down," she nodded.

"Correct, Nadeshiko." Sasori placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Sasori-sama?" Nadeshiko asked after a moment of silence between the two of them.

"Yes Nadeshiko?"

She cocked her head to the side and pulled at a arm of the puppet. "How do you fit all the weapons under your cloak. From what I can tell they don't even keep you warm during winter. They're petty flimsy." Sasori laughed and shook his head.

"Go as you dad, Nadeshiko."

"Roger."

Two Days Later~

"Yugito Nii, the host of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat. A fire-brething cat sealed within Yugito. The location is not known currently. Who ever is with her keeps her on tight leash, it will be hard to track her down. She could be anywhere across all the villages areas."

"Where was it last seen?" Itachi asked. Nadeshiko was asked to research the next Jinjuriki on the list. The Two-Tailed Demon Cat.

"Sound Village."

"Couldn't have gotten too far."

"The Sound village is surrounded by some big villages, she could have concealed herself with another group of people and the last time there was a festival in the area. So it's not very reliable to assume she's not far."

Nadeshiko looked up at her father, he was looking intently over the details of the papers she had conjured from the library after two days of searching the contents of the large room, floor to ceiling. His raven hair hung in front of his face as he crouched over the table they were sitting at. Kisame picked his nails at the other end of the table with a bored expression on his face as the father and daughter conversed in hushed tones.

"What would we do without you, Nadeshiko?" Itachi asked with a grin on his face as he slowly looked up at Nadeshiko.

"Fail a lot?" She shrugged. Kisame snorted at the answer and Itachi rolled his eyes. "I mean, I do do a lot of stuff for you two. You should be happy to have me or else you'd have to find it all. And neither of you are that patient."

"True, true. Itachi-san, we are pretty impatient, having to look for this stuff would be torture. I'm glad you had a fling with a girl," Kisame said, barking a laugh as Itachi growled inaudibly.

"Shut up, fish-face," Nadeshiko said. "When do you two leave?"

"We'll only be gone a couple of days, just need to check the Sound Village. But as you said it had been a while since she was seen there, so it's not too plausible we'll find anything."

Nadeshiko nodded. A week without her father, she could do that. She was never the child who didn't like spending time with there parent. Nadeshiko loved Itachi and she loved being with him on missions and just in general. She would never be one to think her father was terrible, or disgusting. She would always love him, because she knew the truth.


	8. Beautiful Sound

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto. Only a minor plot line and Uchiha, Nadeshiko and the mother. Also mangamaniac asked so to answer. Nadeshiko's mother, who is she?

Nadeshiko's mother is not talked about. I am not her mother, I do not associate myself in or as characters in any stories. I do not name characters after me unless it's a minor character and I am using myself to portray them. So, in addition I spolgize for any misinformation I may have led anyone too. I hope this clears everyone up. There have been confusing things, like I accidentally said she did not have Sharingan when in a previous chapter I said she did. She does. She just rathers her flute. So I hope that clears some things up. Sorry for the wait.

Enjoy ~

"Kakashi-sama?"

"Yes?"

Hatake, Kakashi was filling in as Hokage for the time being. He sat at the desk writing quickly on paper. He did not as much spare a glance to the ninja standing in front of him.

"One of our search teams think they have located a base for the Akatuski. There are three people occupying it currently. Two left two days ago in the early morning," as the unnamed ninja said this Kakashi's eyes darted up to look to him.

"Get more people over there and infiltrate. If you find a small girl who looks to be ten, try to bring her back but do not underestimate her. She is known to be chuniun level or beyond," the shinnobi's eyes widened. He was almost to his mid-twenties and he had just made chuniun level a year previous. He was astounded. A girl who looked to be ten might have been above chuniun level.

"Ah-ah, er. . . Oh yes sir," he said bowing his head slightly before leaving quickly from the office.

Kakashi stood from where he stood and looked out the window. This was it, finally the identity of that girl that dominated his thoughts could be revealed. Only problem was he was afraid. The influence the Akatsuki must have had on this girl. She would be downright horrible if she was there from birth. The girl would not have known the feeling of love or safety, family.

_He was wrong._

_The Akatsuki Base:_

_Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sasori had one of his puppets destroyed by someone trying to break in. Pain was notified, Konan was on the way, and they kept this information from Itachi and Kisame. If they knew Itachi would run back to retrieve his daughter. But it was only Nadeshiko, Sasori, and Deidara in the hideout at present time. _

_They could not risk anything at all. Everything was on lock down. Nadeshiko was kept by someone's side at all times and Sasori's puppets roamed the building while Deidara's clay birds took the sky and looked for the intruders. It was quite an eventful night for the three of them. _

_One team that had already entered were quickly killed by exploding clay bombs embedded into the doorway. One team down, how many more to go? _

"_This is not fun," Nadeshiko muttered as they walked quietly down a corridor to try and get to the back room to meet up with Sasori to find a way to get out without being seen. _

"_It happens kid."_

"_Doesn't mean I like it. I wish daddy was here. I miss him."_

"_Yeah, he would be a help in this situation too," Deidara said as he opened a door cautiously. He let Nadeshiko enter before him and he closed the door and it squeaked quietly. There was a flickering light in the room. The room was barely used but it had ways to get from every room and a easy exit through it. Sasori was on a ratty couch that had a thin blanket that looked to be made from a scratchy material. _

"_We can just get out from here, I hope you two know that," Nadeshiko said sourly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her long black hair was up in a high pony tail as usual and over her usual red dress was a thick black cloak. Unlike the other two in the room it was pitch and had no red clouds on it. Her onyx eyes held malice and determination. Gripped in her left hand, ready at hand, was her cherry wood flute. _

"_That's what I planned on doing as soon as you tow got here. Only problem, your stupid bombs are in the walls all around here. I need you to disable them," Sasori said, pointing to Deidara as he stood up and moved to the center of the room. _

"_Just make sure that light doesn't go out," Deidara said as he sat down and started to make hand signs. _

_But the light did just that. It went out, and a muffled cry was heard as it cracked back and forth throughout the room, exploring every detail of it and learning everything. It was followed with a couching and a beautiful sound._

_The beautiful sound that was equivalent to the one played by a flute. No, it was the same sound. Maybe one to be even more stunning and astounding. Except not maybe, that was classified as pure fact._


End file.
